Finders Keepers
by mediwitch3
Summary: Heavy Jalex. Justin and Alex find a baby on their doorstep. their parents are keeping secrets, and max is clueless as always. the wizard council might have something to do with this mysterious baby that looks like the 2 older Russos. please review.
1. Chapter 1

"_ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!!!!!!!!!!" _

I heard Justin bellowing from upstairs. I knew he had found my little . . . erm . . . 'surprise'. Justin came down the stairs fuming, covered in uncooked eggs. He looked ridiculous, all wet and sticky with egg shells clinging to him. He glared at me and I smiled innocently in return. He advanced and came towards the couch as I stood up. He came around and lunged for me. I squealed and ran around the counter in the kitchen. I went to the base of the stairs and stuck my tongue out at him, then dashed down the metal staircase into the sub-shop. I heard Justin pounding after me. I squealed again as he came up behind me. I sprinted as best I could while weaving through the tables, Justin in hot pursuit. We had the undivided attention of everyone in the restaurant. I skidded and made a sharp right into the subway car. I glanced over my shoulder to see Justin was no longer behind me. I stopped running and slowly backed out of the subway car, keeping an eye on the entrance. Strong, slightly sticky arms wrapped around my waist. I froze. Justin bent his head next to mine and whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my face.

"Alex, Alex, Alex. I thought you would have been more careful. You should've known you would be caught if you left your back unprotected. Silly girl. Time for your punishment." I gasped as he lifted me up and through me over his shoulder. I giggled and shrieked, pounding on his back.

"JUSTIN PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GOOO!" I started kicking my legs. "LET GO OF ME! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" I was giggling even as I said it. We both knew it was a total lie. When I was younger he would throw me over his shoulder and spin me around until he got dizzy. Then he would put me down and I would whine for more. He always gave in. He always does. Anyway, back to the present. Justin spun me around and I stopped struggling. I clung to the back of his shirt, laughing my head off. Suddenly he stopped and I pouted.

"Why are you stopping!? Spin me! Spin me!" Justin laughed, a deep, rich chuckle that vibrated through his chest, shoulders and back. Then he resumed spinning. I cheered a little bit, before my mouth was busy laughing and squealing. My hair whipped around my face and my flip-flops fell off my feet. I was giggling madly, as the adrenaline rushed through me.

Justin was my favorite of all my family members. No one but me knows that. I pretend to be mean to him to get his attention, I don't know what else to do. Plus at school, no one really likes him and it would ruin my reputation as-well as my relationship with Harper if they knew that I considered Justin my best friend. I tell him everything, and vise-versa. He's always there for me, and I always go to him for help. He's the closest with me and without him, I don't know what I'd do. Nobody knows this, but I went to Justin when I got my first period. I was so freaked out, and he was the only person I felt safe around. I knew he would help me and not tease me about any of it.

Justin stopped spinning and set me down on the bar/counter thing in the shop. He then stood in between my legs and put his head on my shoulder, breathing heavily. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and ran my knuckles up and down his spine. He sighed and I knew the nausea was going away. I don't know why, but whenever Justin's feeling nauseous or upset, he lifts me up so I'm higher than him, and rests his head on my shoulder while I run my knuckles down his spine. It's routine. It's normal. It's not questioned unless you have a death wish. It's an understanding. He takes care of me, I take care of him. That's just the way it is.

I whisper comforting words in his ear as I come down from the high spinning gives me. Our breathing becomes the same as we sit there in silence. I look up and glare at the customers that are staring at us. They turn around, quickly becoming interested in their food and companions. I move my mouth next to Justin's ear.

"Justin, I think we should move upstairs. I need a shower, and so do you. Come on, up you get." I pushed him gently off my shoulder, and guide him upstairs. I roll my eyes at the whispers of the people behind us. One caught my attention and I slowed, straining my ears to hear.

"I remember when I was young and in love. It's so wonderful seeing couples innocently partaking in public displays of affection. Those two are the most adorable couple I've seen in a long time. They look like they were made for each other." The old lady finished talking and I took Justin to his room. He was so out of it, I had to help him undress. I stopped at his boxers. I looked up to see him watching me. I blushed.

"Are you okay now? Can I trust you not to slip and fall in the shower?" He nodded and I left the room to take my own shower.

* * *

good, bad, indiferent? let me know. reviews are welcome. this was the intro chapter. the next one should come today or tomorrow. it'll come faster if you review. hint hint.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex and Justin, you guys are on clean up duty. Max, come with us to the shop to finish closing up." Mom told us as her, my dad and Max went into the sub shop. Justin and I stacked plates, cups, and cutlery and dumped them in the sink, then Justin started washing and handed me dishes to dry. This is how we had always done it, how we always would. I felt something wet on my face. I looked over at Justin who was 'innocently' washing dishes with a slight smirk on his face. I reached over and splashed him back. Soon it became an all out war. We were soaked to the bone, but we kept splashing and spraying each other, laughing, yelling, and, in my case, squealing. Our parents and Max came up about twenty minutes into our water war. My mom looked like we had just broken that precious lamp again, except this time, there was a slight sparkle in her eye. The one she gets when she sees me and Justin getting along.

"WHAT is going ON in _here_!?" She said, trying to be stern. Me and Justin shrugged innocently, our hands behind our backs. Mom sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't want to know. Just go take a shower, and come back so we can watch the movie." I smiled brightly.

"Oh, what movie!?" Justin smirked.

"You'll see." I pouted, and trudged upstairs.

* * *

As I let the water run over me for the second time that day, I thought about what that old lady said about me and Justin in the restaurant. Was it possible that me and Justin acted more like a couple than I thought? We teased and made fun, but we took care of each other. I suppose what happened in the restaurant and while washing the dishes could be considered as flirting. But we do it everyday, and we're siblings, so does it count? I massaged my scalp with shampoo, contemplating my 'revelation'. I suppose I never really thought of Justin as a brother, more like my best friend. He can be dorky and annoying, but so can Harper. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't think of him the same way I do Max. It's just different with him, I suppose. I finished washing my hair and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around under my arms and around my hair, I stepped out of the steamy bathroom and shivered as the cold air of the hallway hit my skin. I hurried to my room to get dressed in my pajamas.

* * *

I walked downstairs toweling my hair. Justin was already sitting on the orange couch in front the TV. Mom and Max were doing their 'mother/son snuggle' thing on the love seat, and Dad was on his chair opposite them. Justin saw me walk down the stairs and swung his legs over the edge of the couch, and spread them. I handed him my towel and sat on the floor in between his legs. I leaned my head back on the towel he had placed in his lap, and sighed as he began to massage my head with the towel. My eyes closed, I asked what movie we were watching.

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." Justin answered. I nodded and leaned more into him.

JALEXJALEXJALEXJALEXJALEX

About ten minutes into the movie, Justin tapped my shoulder. I stood up as he swung his legs back onto the couch. I crawled onto the couch and in between his bent legs. I settled against his chest, and he stretched his legs out, wrapping them around my legs in the process. He settled his arms around my waist, and we turned back to the movie.

JALEXJALEXJALEXJALEXJALEX

I watched as Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughed about Harry's kiss with Cho, or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention. I was actually getting kind of sleepy. I leaned more into Justin's chest, and let my eyes close. The noises faded, and my breathing slowed. I was teetering on the brink of sleep, about to fall into my dreams. Almost there, and ---

_DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!_

OH, REALLY!? COME ON!

"Alex, can you get that?" My dad asked.

I groaned, unwilling to leave my spot on Justin's chest. He nudged me gently, and I dragged myself off the couch. I trudged over to the door, dragging my feet. I opened the door, and looked around. There was no one there. ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I GOT UP FOR THIS!? I was startled out of my thoughts, when a whimper came from a bundle at my feet. Only just noticing it, I picked it up. I moved the cloth and a pair of wide, green eyes stared up at me. Black peach fuzz was sticking up from the static the cloth left. The baby crinkled it's tiny button nose, and let out another whimper. Tears started to gather at the corners of it's eyes. My eyes widened. I tried not to panic as I rocked the tiny child in my arms.

"Oh, n-n-n-n-no. Shhh, shh. It's okay, don't cry, baby. Shh. Oh, please don't cry." The baby started to calm down, and slowly drifted to sleep. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alex? Alex, honey, what's taking so long?" Mom asked from behind me. I turned around, only just remembering they were there. Mom took one look at the child in my arms, and fainted. I jumped back in surprise, holding the sleeping infant closer to my chest subconsciously. My dad and Max went over to her and tried to get her to come to. Justin walked over to me and the small human in my arms. He looked at it. Just looked at it. I was feeling a little uncomfortable with him staring at us so. I was saved by my mom waking up. She stumbled over to us. She looked at me, then at Justin. She sighed.

"Alex, honey, we can't keep it. That baby needs it's real parents." A strange possessiveness came over me as I heard her say that. I was angry. Couldn't she see that it's real parents didn't want it? That's why it was left on our doorstep. Some part of me knew that this baby was meant to be mine. I'm supposed to take care of it. I don't know what came over me, but I held the child tighter, and backed towards the stairs, hunched low, clutching the infant protectively to my chest. I shook my head violently.

"NO, mom. This baby was left on our doorstep. That means it has nowhere to go, it's birth parents are either dead, or don't want it. I'm keeping it." My mom sighed. Justin came up on my right, and gently brought me out of my stooped position. He looked pointedly at my parents. They looked at each other and nodded. My dad stepped forward, and I instinctively took a step back. He put hi hands up in surrender, and backed away again.

"Whoa, okay Alex. Calm down. If you want to keep the baby so badly, fine, but you have to take proper responsibility. Justin will help you. Come on, we'll go set up a cot in your room for it to sleep in." I nodded, and allowed Justin to lead me up the stairs and into my room, where he and my dad began to set up a cot.

* * *

okay, chapter two is down. I'm having trouble coming up with baby names, so when you review (hint, hint) write your favorite boy or girl name. or both. I'll choose later what the the gender will be. Sorry it took so long to update. preseason started for field hockey, so i am lucky to have gotten this chapter done. don't expect the next one until the weekend. sorry guys. KEEP REVIEWING!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a loud whimpering coming from the cot opposite my bed. I rolled out of bed, and stumbled as my feet hit the floor. I tripped my way over to the cot against the wall and lifted the wailing child from it's bed. The first thing I noticed was a stench rising from the diaper. I cringed and took it to the bathroom. Setting it in the sink, I pulled the bag of diapers from the cabinet underneath. Pulling a clean one form the bag, I slipped the dirty one off the screaming infant. Wiping it down, I saw it was a girl. I finished changing her, and she burbled happily. I looked down at the now sleeping baby girl, and carried her to my room. I sat in the rocking chair next to the cot, and watched her as she slept. I realized I didn't know her name, and it didn't seem right just calling her, her all the time. I studied her closely.

"What shall we call you, hm? A name, I need a name." I had always thought that I would name a my first baby girl Claire, or Demitria, but those names don't fit the sleeping infant in front of me. I watched as she crinkled her freckled nose in her sleep, then give a little sigh. Then it came to me. Leah. I would name her Leah.

"Leah." I whispered. She opened her eyes a little, then snuggled closer to me. I smiled. Leah it was.

* * *

I awoke to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Justin standing over me with his hand on my shoulder. Leah shifted in my arms a bit and gave a little sigh. I must have fallen asleep in the rocking chair. Justin smiled at me and held out a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Mom says breakfast's ready. She found an old bottle from when Max was a baby, she says you can use that to feed it." I realized then that Justin didn't know Leah was a girl.

"Her name's Leah. If it was a boy I would've named it Alexander and called him Xander so we wouldn't get confused, but she's a girl. Besides, she looks like a Leah, doesn't she?" I held her out a little bit so Justin could see her face. He peered down at the little girl in my arms and smiled fondly.

"Yeah. You know, she kind of looks like you." He said softly. I nodded. I had noticed that too.

"Yeah, 'cept her eyes are green. Mine are brown." Then I looked up at Justin's eyes. They were green. I started to panic. No, no, no, no, no. It's not possible. He looked at me, and I knew he was was thinking the same thing.

"Maybe, it's just a coincidence. I mean, we're siblings, there's no way . . ." He trailed off. I nodded, even though in my heart I knew that was just wishful thinking. This was my child. Justin was the dad, I was the mom. I don't know how, but that's how it was.

"Let's go get breakfast. Dad might know a spell to see if it's true or not." He nodded and we left the room together.

* * *

We entered the dining room to find everyone else already eating. Dad looked up as we entered. Justin and I took our seats next to each other. I picked up the bottle next to my plate and began to feed Leah. Her eyes crossed slightly as she guzzled the formula. I smiled at the expression on her face. When she finished, I draped a rag on my shoulder and burped her. Then I sat her on my knee and ate my own breakfast. I finished and put my knife and fork together on my plate. Shifting Leah slightly, I turned and gave Justin a pointed look. He nodded then cleared his throat.

"Um, dad. You wouldn't know a spell to see who Leah's parents are would you?" Dad looked confused for a second. Then realization dawned on his face. He pointed at the baby on my lap.

"Oh, is that what you named her. In answer to your question yes, I do know a spell. Come into the liar and I'll show you."

* * *

Oooooooh cliffie! Sorry it was so short. Did anyone see the Wizards of Waverly Place the Movie last night? I DID! and i LOVED it. i think selena gomez is a WAY better actress than miley cyrus, and the wowp movie should've been in theaters, not the hm movie. i cried so hard when selena cried, but when miley cried i was just like "really? that's the best you can do?". wowp movie had so many jalex moments. it was great. review and i'll update soon. tell me your fav scene from the wowp movie. i love how alex always calls justin when she's in trouble. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the bench holding Leah as my dad looked through the book of spells. He ran his finger down the page of the dusty old book stopping near the bottom of the page.

"Found it!" He exclaimed. "Justin, point your wand at Leah and say: _baby we found, we'd like to know, of whose DNA, you are composed_. If the parents are in the room, then a light should come out of her chest and connect with the parents chests. If the parents aren't in the room, the names will appear, written on the child's chest."

Justin pointed his wand at Leah, twirled it a few times, then flicked it back and forth as he repeated the spell. Two thin strands of blueish purple light snaked from Leah's chest. One touched my chest and the other touched Justin's. I sighed. I knew it. Justin looked pale. He looked at my dad.

"B-but, we're siblings. How is that possible?" Dad shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting from me to Justin, before resting on the floor. I looked at Leah.

"There's something you're not telling us." I whispered. It was more a statement than a question. My dad nodded.

"Come on, Max should hear this too."

* * *

We were sat on the orange couch in a row, Max on my left and Justin my right. Mom and dad stood nervously in front of us. Mom grabbed dad's hand, and they exchanged a look.

"We probably should've told you guys this earlier," Mom began, " Justin- Justin isn't your real brother. The wizard council gave him to us when he was a tiny baby. His parents died in a car crash, and he needed a wizard family to go to. I was pregnant with Alex at the time." I looked at Justin, then back at my parents.

"So . . . Justin's adopted?" I asked nervously. My mom shook her head.

"No, we are his foster parents. We wanted to adopt him, but the wizard council said that you two weren't meant to be related. Legally, or biologically." Justin looked taken aback.

"What do you mean, we weren't meant to be related?" Dad sighed deeply.

"This is gonna sound weird to you, Justin. Alex probably won't have any idea what this means, so I'll leave to you to explain it to her. You and Alex are . . . bond mates." Justin's jaw dropped, and I looked confused.

"Um, what's a bond mate?" Justin turned to me.

"It's essentially another word for soul mates, except we have to 'bond' before we turn eighteen. It isn't mandatory for soul mates to bond, but if bond mates don't 'bond' before the older counter part's eighteenth birthday, both die." I stared incredulously at him.

"By bond, you don't mean- we don't have to . . ." Justin nodded gravely.

"Yes, 'bonding' involves, ehem, sexual intercourse." No, no way was this happening. I was angry at my parents waiting so long to tell us this. I glared at them.

"Well, anything else we should know? Max isn't my pet rabbit, is he?" Dad shook his head.

"No, but Justin did leave out one thing about bond mates. In order for you to bond completely, Alex, you'll have to carry and give birth to a child." My jaw dropped. My glare intensified.

"What, no . . . time limit on that?" My dad looked nervous.

"Um, now that you mention it, yeah. You have to be carrying a child by the time you turn twenty five." I started to feel faint. My mom noticed and took Leah from me. Good thing to, cause at that moment, I passed out.

* * *

Well, now it's all in the open. Just to get things straight, Alex is 16 and Justin is 17. Both just recently had their birthdays, so they have a year to have sex, or they die. Also, this is rated T, so there will be NO EXPLICITE SEX SCENES. clear? good. also, sorry the chapter is so short. but review lots and a new one will be up soon. I'd like at least 15 reviews on this chapter before i update. but don't stop reviewing just cause there's already 15 reviews. K? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

When I came to, I was laying on my bed with my family surrounding me. I sat up on my elbows and rubbed my left eye with my left hand. I smiled as I watched Leah copy the action from Justin's arms. That reminded me.

"Hey, dad? Me and Justin have never, uhum, you know. So how are we the parents of Leah?" My dad shifted slightly.

"Ah- well . . . see, the wizard council wanted to do an experiment to see if the female bond mate had to carry a child if they used the DNA of the two bond mates to create a child. They used you two as a test, but apparently it didn't work, because they sent the baby back." I frowned.

"Well, what would they have done if it had worked?" My dad shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." My mom came and sat next to me on the bed. She put a hand on my knee and looked at me gently. Now I was scared. My mom always does this when she wants to 'soften' the blow of the news she's about to tell me. This usually means I won't like it.

"Honey, listen. I know you won't want to hear this, but I think you and Justin should share a room. It's better for the baby if both the parents are in the same room." I looked at Justin.

"Alex, you don't have to, but it would be better. We don't even have to share a bed if you don't want. But if we shared this room, we can use my room as a nursery." I thought about it. There were too many practical arguments in favor of us sharing. I sighed.

"Fine. But we'll have to share a bed. Even though my room's bigger than your is, there's not enough room for two beds and Leah's cot." I looked out the window and saw the sun setting. Wait, how long had I been out? It was just after breakfast, so pretty much all day. Great.

"Okay, well, dinner's ready. Shall we go eat?" My mom asked. Max, Dad, and Mom took Leah and exited my room. Justin stood up as well and waited while I rolled over to the side of the bed. I swung my legs over the edge and stood. I wobbled slightly and started falling forwards. I braced myself for impact when I stopped falling. I looked up to see Justin smirking at me. I frowned and pushed away from him. I tried to take a step forward, but I stumbled and had to catch myself on Justin again. He guided me down the stairs and sat me in my seat. My dad looked at me concernedly. Then his face lit up in guilty realization. I glared at him and he shrunk back in his seat.

"Did I mention that you two have to kiss now? For some reason, when bond mates find out about each other and what they have to do, it drains them, and the only way to replenish the energy lost is to kiss your bond mate. In the days before Justin's eighteenth birthday though, if you haven't done it by then, one kiss won't be enough. I think it's supposed to tempt you, or something. I don't know, I don't make the rules!"

"Well, I don't want to kiss him! I don't want to be a part of this! Why can't my life just be normal!?" I screamed angrily in frustration and rushed up the stairs, stumbling as I went. Tears blinded my vision as I hurled myself onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow. Sobs wracked my chest as wails left my mouth in an endless stream. This was all happening too fast! I have a baby with a guy who I believed was my brother for almost sixteen years of my life, then I find out that I have to have SEX with said guy before he turns eighteen or we both die, AND to top it all off, I have to be carrying his kid by the time I'm twenty-five or we both die! It's a lot to take in, in less than twenty-four hours! And apparently, I have to kiss him pretty soon, or I'll start collapsing all over the place! WHY ME, DAMMIT!?

I heard my door open quietly, then close again. Then I felt my bed shift slightly as Justin sat on the edge. He started rubbing slow circles on my back, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and used the remainder of my strength to fling myself at him. I collapsed, sobbing, on his chest. He held me and rocked me back and forth, whispering comforting words in my ears. He shifted me slightly so I was sitting more on his lap, then began rubbing circles on my back as he rocked me. My tears slowed, and I felt my eyes getting heavy. I hiccoughed once, before my crying stopped all together. I didn't have any energy left, and I was falling asleep on Justin's chest when he shook me. Why is it, that every time I am about to fall asleep on him, I get rudely interrupted? He pushed me gently off his chest and lifted my chin so I was looking at him. Concern flashed in his eyes as he took in my exhausted appearance.

"Alex, dad says that if you fall asleep now, you won't wake up for at least two days." He told me worriedly.

"But I'm . . . so . . . ti-ired." I started nodding off. Justin pushed my chin up again and frantically pushed his lips to mine. I was shocked slightly at first, but I got over it quickly. My energy was returning quickly as I shoved my fingers through his hair. I moved one leg so that I was straddling his lap and he moved his hands from my chin to my waist before trailing them up my back and tangling them in my hair and pulling me as close as possible. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and began roughly exploring every crevice there was. His tongue brushed mine and I gasped. I pushed my tongue against his and he responded by attacking that particular appendage with his own. I pushed him back onto the bed, and he flipped us so he was on top. He pulled back for less than a second before attacking my mouth again. I decided I liked dominant Justin. He pulled away again before advancing on my neck. He kissed and nipped and bit his way down. He stopped for a moment to bite particularly hard on a spot on my neck before sucking hard. He sat up slightly to admire his work then dove back in to kiss me. He didn't deepen it though. He just kissed me over and over in quick succession. I finally got tired of that and pushed his head down. He smirked into the kiss. He pushed his hips to mine, and I groaned loudly. Perhaps a little too loudly. A knock on the door broke us apart.

"Alex? Honey, are you okay? I have Leah here, and I think you guys should go to bed soon, it's almost ten o'clock, and you have school tomorrow." School, great. I sighed as I thought of what people were going to think.

"You can come in mom." Justin hid his face in my neck as mom came in and put Leah in her cot. She smiled and winked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Good night Alex, Justin. Alex." I rolled my eyes as me and Justin chorused our 'good nights' to her. She left and me and Justin got ready for bed. I had just finished changing when he walked back in.

We climbed into bed and shut the lights off.

"Night, Alex." I smiled in the dark.

"Night, Justin."

* * *

There, that was a bit longer. Thank you for reviewing so much. I'd like another 15 reviews before the next chapter. the faster you review, the faster the next chapter comes up. I hope this chapter explained a lot of the questions you guys had. Also, a lot of people said Alex wasn't reacting properly. I wanted to make it seem like it took her a while to sink in. And Justin, well, he has to be brave for his erm . . . bond mate. i was gonna say sister, but that doesn't fit with my story. feel free to ask questions or give suggestions, just don't be too harsh. if you hate it, i don't wanna know, just don't read it. school starts in four days, and when that starts, i probably won't update as frequently. maybe once a week on the weekends. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to wailing from Leah's cot in the corner. I felt Justin nudge me.

"Alex . . . baby." He ground out in a sleep filled voice. I snuggled deeper into my pillow and nudged him back.

"Justin . . . your turn." He moaned and heaved himself off the bed. I heard his footsteps stop and Leah's cries subside. I smiled as he crawled back into the bed. I rolled over into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Giving a little sigh, I went back to sleep.

JaLeXjAlExJaLeX

Something was beeping. There was an incessant beeping and I didn't know what it was or where it was coming from. It was getting louder and faster.

OH MY GOD THERE'S A BOM!

I jumped out of bed and ran out of the room screaming. I got to the bottom of the stairs when I realized it was just my alarm. My family was sitting at the table looking at me strangely when I realized I was still in my pajamas with my hair all over the place, probably looking like a complete lunatic. I gave a little wave, before turning quickly and sprinting back upstairs.

In my room I walked to my dresser and picked out my clothes for the day. I chose a v-neck t-shirt with an angel design on the front and sweat shirt style pockets, as well as skinny jeans and black flats. I picked up Leah and carried her down stairs. I decided to sit out on the terrace while I fed Leah her breakfast. I usually didn't eat breakfast, I'd just have a glass of milk and an apple.

Sitting on the out door recliner, I cradled Leah as she guzzled her bottle. I watched the sun rise, and smiled as New York woke up and went from the quiet of the night to the loud, hustle and bustle of the daytime. Leah finished and I went back inside to put her in the baby swing my mom had dug out of the basement. I turned it on and watched as her eyes drifted shut to the swaying of the swing. Justin came down with my backpack. I said good bye to my mom and dad, then Justin, Max, and I walked out the door.

JaLeXjAlExJaLeX

Half way through third block I got a call from the principle's office. I was confused. For once I hadn't done anything. I trudged the well worn path to Mr. Larritate's office. I knew the way like the back of my hand, so I didn't have to think about where I was going. I wasn't even half way there and I heard an incessant shrieking. I sprinted down the hallway, skidding at the corners and almost falling over in my haste. I entered the office to find my mom there holding Leah, who was wailing as loud as her little lungs could go. I widened my stride to my mom and scooped my daughter out of my mother's arms. My daughter. Sounded strange to me. My mom and Mr. Larritate watched in awe as Leah immediately began to calm down. Her cries turned to sniffles and she hiccoughed. I looked up at my mom.

"What happened? Why was she so upset?" My mom shrugged.

"I don't know. I just walked into the room and she started screaming! I couldn't get her to stop, not matter what I did. In fact, she just became more hysterical the more I did, so I drove her over here to see if you could calm her down. She was going to cry herself sick." I looked down at the baby in my arms who was now fast asleep, looking for all the world the most innocent thing to exist, as though she wasn't about to sprain her throat form crying hysterically moments ago. I looked back at my mom.

"Um, mom? I don't think leaving Leah at home is going to work out so well. If she does this every time I leave the house you're going to spend your whole life driving her from home to school. I think she should just come to school with me." My mom walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you. You are going to be a wonderful mother." I turned to Mr. Larritate.

"Is that okay? Can I take her to class with me?" He nodded. "'K, bye mom. See you after school." I pecked her cheek and walked back to class.

I opened the door to the classroom. All eyes turned to me. I walked to my seat next to Harper. She gave me her 'I want an explanation asap!' look. I nodded at her and the teacher shook his head before resuming teaching.

JaLeXjAlExJaLeX

At the sub shop after school I told Harper everything. Well, I left out the bond mates bit, and that Justin was Leah's dad. She was totally understanding. Even a little excited. I saw Justin walk in the front door to the restaurant. He saw me and smiled before waltzing over to us. He dropped his bag on the floor next to the counter and scooped Leah out of my arms.

"How's my baby girl? I heard we had a little separation anxiety today." He cooed at her. She gurgled at him and reached for his face as he blew across her nose. I smiled at them. He looked at me and pecked my cheek.

"Hey, Alex." He nodded at Harper. "Hey, Harper." She smiled at him. I reached for Leah, but Justin moved. I pouted.

"Gimme!" I whined. He rolled his eyes and handed her back to me. I smiled happily at my baby girl. I'll never have a more perfect moment. I looked around at my friends and family. This is where I belong.

* * *

Hey, guys! sorry it took so long to update, i had school, and then my free time was eaten up by the constant stream of chores my mom gave me. SPECIAL THANKS TO ACETRAINER9642 FOR HELPING ME GET OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK! HE HAS AN AWESOME STORY, GO READ IT! yes, he. no, he's not gay. so don't call him a fruit or anything. you don't have to be gay to like disney channel. also, i probably won't update again until the weekend. another 15 reviews please. that'd be great. if anyone else has stories they want me to read let me know. also, ask questions and give suggestions. sorry this chapter was so short. i just dont have ant time! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. this chapter is going to be a little different from the rest. This is a time sequence chapter. For those of you who don't know, this means that i will move time along quickly, giving you glimpses of what's going on, without going into very much detail. I need to do this because i feel that the story isn't moving very quickly, and you can only have so many filler chapters. We'll see how this goes. if you guys really hate it, i'll write a 'b' chapter with more detail. also this chapter will only be in Alex's pov partially. Enough rambling, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Time flew at the Waverly Sub-Station. As the seasons changed from summer to fall, and fall to winter, the leaves changed from their green hues to reds and golds and browns, then fluttered to the ground, leaving the branches bare. If you stood on your terrace on a Saturday afternoon, you could see a dark haired girl jumping into leaf piles with a rapidly growing baby, occasionally joined by a dark haired boy. November turned to December, and the clouds rolled in. Relationships grew with the baby. Winter break rolled around and the air turned cold.

I bundled Leah up in her new snow suit. I couldn't believe she had grown so much. We had decided that Leah's birthday would be June 2, 2008. She was a few months old when we found her, so we decided she would turn one on the second of June. She was growing so fast, and she was already showing signs of magic. We gave her a stuffed giraffe (which she refuses to sleep without) and the other day, she summoned it.

I pulled the purple knit beanie down over her ears, and gently wrapped a matching scarf around her neck. I zipped up the front of her snowsuit and lifted her up. Me and Justin were going to teach her how to make snow angles. Well, we were going to try. I clunked down the stairs in my snow boots, and trudged out to the terrace. It seemed we spent a lot of time here lately. The thick layering of snow glistened and crunched under my boots. The sky was dark with snow clouds as the delicate, white flakes fell slowly from the sky. I smiled as Leah turned her face to the sky confusedly, then after a moment of contemplation, opened her tiny little mouth at the sky. I giggled at the look of confused delight on her face as a snow flake landed in her mouth. There was a flash. I turned to see Justin holding a camera. I smiled as he came to join us. Leah giggled and clapped her hands at her daddy. He leaned down and kissed her pink little nose.

The next three hours were spent laughing and rolling and generally getting soaked in the snow. I had a great time, and Leah didn't stop giggling once. She was now fast asleep. I had given her a bath when we came in, and now it was my turn. I sank my aching body into the bath, letting the warm water and bubbles soothe me. I lay there for an hour, by that time the water got cold. I heaved my pruny body out of the tub and got dressed in my fuzzy, striped turtleneck and skinny jeans. Toweling my hair, I walked into my room. Picking up my baby monitor, I walked downstairs to the sub-shop.

Justin was already down there, talking to . . . Harper? I walked over to them.

"Hey, Harper. Um, not that I'm not happy to see you, but . . . why are you here?" She looked up at me.

"Oh, I just stopped by to see if Leah was here. Well, obviously she's here, but awake." Harper was really taken with Leah. She had become something of an aunt to her. I smiled at her.

"No, she's asleep. We just spent three hours in the snow with her, so she'll be out for a while." Harper nodded.

"Also, I'm going away tomorrow. My parents are trying to have a family vacation, so we're going on a cruise to the Caribbean. So, I came down to drop off some presents!" She lifted up a sack and pulled out a box with glittery purple wrapping paper, a box with stars and moons paper, and a box with dark green paper. She handed the two smaller ones to me, and the dark green one to Justin.

"Thanks, Harper. Hang on one second, lemme go get yours." I rushed upstairs to my room, stopping briefly in the living room to put mine and Leah's presents under the tree.

I pulled Harper's present from under my bed and turned to leave when Leah woke up. I picked her up and took her with me.

I got downstairs and Leah was dosing on my shoulder. I handed Harper her present.

"Go ahead and open it now. I wanna see your reaction." Harper grinned at me before ripping open the wrapping paper. Her eyes welled up with tears. She hugged me tight.

"Oh, Alex. This is the most thoughtful gift anyone's ever given me." In her hand was a picture frame, obviously hand made. I had had Leah help me a little bit, so the popsicle sticks were a little messily glued. The picture was of me, Leah, and Harper. Me and Leah were wearing matching outfits that Harper had made us, and Leah was reaching for Harper from my arms. Justin had taken the picture without us knowing. I had been stuck for what to give Harper, and he suggested this. We talked for a while before Harper had to leave. It was about 8 o'clock, but Justin and I had been going to bed early because Leah would wake up in the middle of the night screaming.

The next day flew past. It was christmas eve, so everyone was busy with preparations. I was thanking god Leah was too little to understand what was going on, so she went to sleep at her normal time that night. Little did I know this would be a very eventful christmas for all of us.

jAleXjAlExJaLeX

I woke up at three in the morning to Leah's shrill cries. It was my turn today, so I got up and picked her up. She wasn't settling like she normally did, so I brought her to bed with me. I put her in between me and Justin. After about five minutes she went back to sleep. Her breathing was soft and rhythmic, and I found myself drifting back into my dreams.

JaLeXjAlExJaLeX

I woke up again a few hours later to Max jumping on our bed. I sat up suddenly, my hair flying everywhere. I lifted Leah off the bed and glanced at the clock. 7:30. Well, it's later than he usually wakes us up. I nudged Justin until he got out of bed.

"COME ON YOU GUYS! COME ON! COME ON! IT'S CHRISTMAS! LET'S GOOOOOOO!" Max grabbed our hands and pulled us downstairs. We sat down next to our yawning parents and let Max open his presents.

He had gotten a new nerf gun from me, an extra packet of bullets from Justin, safety goggles from mom, and dad had given him a bag of his favorite candies. He had also gotten the newest iPod nano (the one with video camera), and the Sam-sung blue earth echo phone. I had gotten the iPhone from my parents, a fifteen dollar iTunes gift card from Max, a twenty-five dollar iTunes gift card from Justin, and a hand made . . . maternity top? From Harper. It was purple with sweat-shirt style pockets. It was cute, but, maternity? I'm not pregnant. I got over my confusion quickly, because mom made me help with lunch.

I spent the rest of the day in the kitchen with my mom. Everyone had sandwiches for lunch, and then at 6 o'clock we had the goose. It was great.

Later, after everyone was asleep, Justin took me to his old room, which we had yet to repaint. He handed me a long, thin box with a little ribbon on it. I opened it slowly. I gasped. In the box was a locket. It was gold with my initial engraved on it. Inside it was a picture of me and Justin, and a picture of Leah. I set it down on the bedside table. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I whispered before kissing him. The kiss was slow and gentle. We pulled back for a second, before he slammed his lips back on mine. We fell back on the bed. Heat, lust, passion. I let him pull my shirt off. The heat of the room was escalating. Clothes littered the floor. We came together as one. The fire was extinguished. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night. Finally knowing what it was to be with the one you were made for.

* * *

there. sorry it took so long to update, but that was a longer chapter for you. another 15 reviews please. if you hurry and review, i might update again tomorrow. it's a long weekend, so i have time. now it's really up to haw fast you review. things should get a little more interesting now, since they're half bonded, they won't die anytime soon. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. WOW you reviewed fast. I decided to post this anyway, for the people who did review. Special thanks to:

yurface9311

smileloves

PrettyGirlRocks

Rosalie96

Porkchop Sandwiches

xxxhisaddiction92xxx

Cullensinger1

itsi3

I Love u 1213

for their encouraging reviews and for reviewing on every, or almost every, chapter. you guys rock. keep reviewing.

* * *

It's been two weeks since christmas. Recently, I haven't been feeling well, and I'm getting a little worried, because my period is like, ten days late. I'm in school right now. Oh god. I'm feeling clammy, I'm sweating a little. I'm gonna puke. I handed Leah to Harper, and she looked at me confusedly. I got up and rushed to the trash can next to the teacher's desk. I felt my stomach clench, and I heaved the contains of my stomach into the plastic bin. I barely had time to take a breath before my body shuddered and I vomited again. My hair stuck to my sweaty forehead and I pushed it back with a shaking hand. I rested my head on the rim of the trash can.

"Fuck." I whispered.

jAleXjAlExJaLeX

I sat nervously on the paper covered bench at the doctors office. Justin sat with Leah in a chair against the wall, my mom next to them. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. Doctor's offices make me nervous. They're too clean, there's a bunch of screaming kids, and adults for that matter, and the people are too nice. They butter you up, and beat around the bush. I JUST WANT A STRAIGHT ANSWER! IS THAT REALLY TOO MUCH TO ASK!?

The door was pushed open and the doctor walked in. She was wearing normal clothes. THANK GOD! Did I mention I hate those cartoon scrubs the nurses wear? Talk about degrading. The doctor looked at her clip board.

"Well, Ms. Russo. We analyzed your test results, the test is very accurate so -"

"JUST TELL ME IF I'M PREGNANT OR NOT ALREADY!" The doctor looked scared at my outburst. She cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders.

"Yes, Ms. Russo, you are pregnant." I don't know why I'm so shocked. I knew this would happen, I mean, we didn't use protection, for crying out loud. I sank back against the cold, hard wall.

"So, what do I need to do? I'm not getting an abortion, and adoption is not an option. So, I'm gonna need check-ups and what not, right?" The doctor nodded.

"I'll need to see you again in three weeks, to check the embryo, then after that I'll need to see you once a month. At three months we'll do an ultrasound, and you can see the baby's gender. You'll need to be taking pre-natal vitamins, and you can't eat eggs, unless they're cooked, sushi, fish, unpasteurized juice, caffeine in high levels, or nitrate rich foods. Though your mom already knows this and can help you out." I nodded and we left the office.

JaLeXjAlExJaLeX

Three weeks went by quickly. It was the twenty ninth of January, and I was due for a check up. Morning sickness was really killing me, and I was already starting to show. I had a tiny bump, and my pants barely fit. Mom says that's unusual, and that you don't usually start showing until the sixth or seventh week, and I'm only in my fifth. We were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for the nurse to call us, when I had to throw up. Great. I ran to the nearest trash can and heaved my guts into it. Justin stood behind me and held my hair back, like he's done every morning for the past three weeks. He's started carrying hair ties with him whenever I leave the house. I felt him wrap the elastic around my hair, and start rubbing my lower back.

"Russo, Alex?" I heard the nurse call. I raised my finger in a 'one sec' motion. I heaved once more before attempting to stand. I stumbled and Justin caught me. What would I do without you? It's too bad you put me in this situation, and that automatically makes me want to kill you when I'm puking over a trash can in front of everyone. But then you go and do something like this, and I love you again. Gah, I'm too tired and hormonal to deny it, though I'd never admit it out loud. He set me down on that awful bench in the check up room. Luckily I didn't have to wait that long, as the doctor entered maybe two minutes after we did.

"Okay, Alex, let's see how you're doing." She made me dress in that paper gown that's SUPPOSEDLY one size fits all. Well you know what it really is? One size fits NOBODY.

The doctor came in. She made me breath, and cough, and listened to my heart. Then she made me lay down and started poking and prodding in some rather uncomfortable places. Then she let me get dressed and she took me into another room. She made me lay down on this weird bed thing and squirted goo on my tummy. SHIT IT'S FREEZING! Then she put this weird shaped thing and moved it around on my tummy. Then she said all was well and wiped the goo off. She's not sure yet, seeing as the fetus has to develop some more, but she thinks I might be carrying twins.

WOAH WAIT! _TWINS!?_

* * *

There. an update for you. another fifteen reviews, should do nicely. and i wont be updating until the weekend. but review anyway, cause the more reviews I get, the longer the chapter. i have a field hockey game tomorrow, wednesday, and friday, so i cant update those days, but i might update saturday AND sunday,depending on how many reviews i get. 15 reviews per chapter. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

I pulled hard on the waistband of my jeans. I was creeping up on three months, and I was getting huge. At my last appointment, my doctor had confirmed that I was having twins. Yesterday, me and Justin decided we would pick out baby names later today. But right now, I was struggling with my jeans and I was gonna be late for school. After about five more minutes of tugging and yanking in vain, I gave up. I allowed my pants to pool around my ankles, before stepping out of them. I pulled up my pajama pants and sighed at the comfort of the elastic. I went downstairs to tell my mom we needed to go shopping AGAIN. We had already gone shopping twice this month, and I'm still growing. I noticed Justin's sweatshirt on the couch. That sweatshirt was the most comfortable thing ever. I slipped it on and zipped it up. His scent washed over me as I sat down on the orange couch. Surrounded by a nice smell and warmth, I began to fall asleep. I was awoken quite rudely by a pain in my stomach. I put my hand over my swollen belly and felt the little baby foot kicking me gently. I guess it wasn't as painful as it was surprising. This was the first time I had felt a kick, and I was in awe of the feeling that there was life inside me. It hadn't really sunk in until now. My mom came downstairs to see me on the couch with my hand on my stomach, tears rolling down my face. She became worried and immediately started fussing over me.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just-- I just realized that I'm pregnant." Mom looked at me weirdly.

"Uh, honey, you've been pregnant for three months now." I nodded my head.

"I know, but the baby just kicked, and I guess it just kind of sunk in." Mom nodded in understanding. I wiped my eyes and sat up.

"Oh, mom, we need to go shopping again." Mom sighed, then brightened.

"I just remembered! I have some of my old maternity clothes in the basement! I'll be right back." She rushed out of the room, and was back moments later holding a bag of clothes. She dumped them out and we spent the afternoon going through and picking out clothes I could wear in public. It was more exhausting than it sounds, and when we finished, I fell asleep on the couch. I didn't have enough energy left to haul my fat ass upstairs. So I just lay there, and drifted.

* * *

I awoke to a floating feeling. I shifted slightly and looked up to see Justin carrying me upstairs.

"Mm, Justin, what time is it?" He looked down at me, slightly shocked that I was awake.

"About ten o'clock, why?" If I hadn't been sitting in his arms I would've sat up straighter.

"You mean I missed dinner? Why didn't anybody wake me up!?" He chuckled slightly.

"We tried, but you smacked us when we came near you. You must've been pretty tired." I pouted.

"Yeah, well now I'm hungry. I require sustinence." I whined, using Spock's line from _Star Trek_, Justin's favorite show/movie. He smiled as he lay me down on our bed.

"Yes, dear. I'll be right back." He said sarcastically. He left the room, and Leah started to wail. I heaved my heavy body off the bed, picked her up, carried her back over to the bed, and lay down. She calmed down almost immediately, and, lulled by her soft breathing, I too fell asleep again, just in time to hear Justin's footsteps on the stairs.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long, and sorry that this chapter is so short, but i'm busy lately, i just dont have time to write. I'll try to get the next one up soon, since it's almost thanksgiving, and i have two extra days off. 15 reviews will make it come faster. AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY IN THIS WORLD, MAKE SUGGESTIONS! i have minor writer's block, and I NEED HELP PEOPLE! the chapters are longer with the more suggestions, and i'll give credit to you if i use your idea. DONT FORGET TO CLICK ON THAT HANDY LITTLE BUTTON JUST BELOW THESE WORDS AND REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!


	10. Chapter 10

The months flew by, and I was growing used to being pregnant. At six months, my belly was so big that I fancied myself a whale, my fingers, breasts and ankles were swollen, and I had stretch marks on my stomach. My morning sickness and headaches had died down a bit, so while still occasioanlly present, they weren't nearly as frequent. I had major mood swings and food cravings, the latter came in some strange combinations. For example, this morning for breakfast, I had corned beef and peanut butter on and egg salad sandwich. Anyway, the most annoying were the mood swings. One minute I'd be all sunshine and daisies, and the next, bawling like someone just cut my hand off. People became wary around me, seeing as I was irritated easily. In short, I've come to the conclusion that I hate being pregnant. I don't know how mom managed three pregnancies, but after this is over, I won't be having any more children, seeing as I'll have three already. In matters of the twins, things were coming along well. Justin knows the sexes, but I decided to go with finding out at birth. Needless to say, I can't wait to get the little buggers out. Thursday, during chemistry, soomething went wrong. All block I'd been having sharp pains in my stomach, and when they started getting closer together, I went to see the nurse. She told me I was having contractions, meaning I was in labor. But at six months the twins won't be albe to sustain themselves. Having twins makes my pregnancy high risk, and I knew this could happen, I just didn't expect it to. I was rushed to the hospital where they put me on an IV drip, with a drug I don't remember the name of, to stop the labor. After being there for six hours, the contractions finally stopped. Then, two months later (eight months) I went into labor again, for real this time. I was standing in line in the cafeteria when my water broke. I thought I had peed myself, there was just this giant splash on the floor and my pants were all wet. Harper called the ambulance and my family, Justin gave Leah to my dad to watch while he, Harper, and my mom helped me through labor. Let me tell you: giving birth vaginally to twins was the most excrutiating and horrible thing I've ever had to do. And then, once the second baby was halfway out, they had to give me a c-section because the little dweeb decided to come out feet first. I've never been in so much pain. I sat on the bed, panting. My hair matted, and sticking to my forehead, my hospital gown crinkling with every breath. I looked up as Justin walked into the room carrying two bundles. "Say hello to your two new sons. Identical twin boys, Alex. You did it." Justin said, smiling softly at me. He handed me one boy at a time, the one in my right arm opened his eyes wide, my own chocolate reflected like a mirror. He yawned, a tiny pink tongue curling, and his brown eyes sqeezed shut before fluttering closed more gently. I smiled down at my sons. "They're perfect." 


	11. Chapter 11

My family trooped in the hospital door, Harper holding a squirming Leah, now fourteen months. Harper finally set her on the ground, and she toddled towards me and Justin unsteadily, only making it a few steps before stumbling, caught by a waiting Justin. He lifted her onto his hip and carried her over to where I was with the boys. "Wanna meet your new brothers?," he cooed, "mommy worked hard to get them here, and she did it all by herself, aren't you proud? Why don't you give the boys the presents you got for them?" He set Leah down on the bed and handed each boy a stuffed animal. To the boy in my right arm she gave a lion, and the left she gave a tiger. Everyone 'aw'ed as the boys woke up, hugged his toy and went back to sleep, still clinging tightly to the stuffed cat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harper fidget. I rolled my eyes. "What is it, Harper?" she smiled sheepishly in response to my question. "Well, I was just wondering... What are you gonna name them?" she asked carefully. I looked down at my new little boys and thought about it. "Well, I like James for one, but I don't know about the other." I said, gazing softly at them. "How about the one with the lion is James, and the one with the tiger is Jonathon? James and Jon." Justin said, pointing to each boy in turn. I nodded. "Yeah, I like that." 


End file.
